1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a front body structure, and more particularly, to a double support structure of the front body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a front body structure is a member mounted at a front portion of a front side member forming a frame of a front of a vehicle body in a length direction of the vehicle in order to prepare for a small overlap crash.
A front body structure is fixedly mounted at a left or right side of front end of a front side member mainly by welding. The front body structure may further include a supporting member by which the front body structure is supported and fixedly mounted at the front side member such that the shape of the front body structure with the supporting member from a top view is generally triangular.
Generally a front body structure includes a face extended in a width direction of a vehicle such that the front body structure can deliver crash energy to the front side member.
The front body structure transmits to the front side member or absorbs crash energy and plays a role of inducing a transverse behavior of a vehicle by maintaining a condition of a constant inclination angle between a barrier and the vehicle body when a small overlap crash with no direct contact between the front side member and the barrier, namely, a colliding body happens.
However, in case of an actual small overlap crash with a prior front body structure, a front side member is easily broken so that the crash energy is not transmitted enough, the transverse behavior of a vehicle is not maintained, and thereby degree of damage to the vehicle and a passenger's injuries become large.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a vehicle body fitted with a prior front body structure.
A front body structure 2 in FIG. 1 is mounted at right side portion of a front of a vehicle and is extended in a width direction of the vehicle in a right front portion of a front side member 1, and is supported by a supporting member 2a. 
In case of a small overlap crash of a right front portion of a vehicle with no direct contact between the front side member 1 and a barrier, the front body structure 2 supports crash energy and simultaneously transmits the crash energy to the front side member 1 through the supporting member 2a. 
Fitted with a prior support structure of the front body structure 2, the front side member 1 is easily broken because a structured connection between a supporting member 2a and front side member 1 is fulfilled at only one supporting point and a distance (an arrow is shown in FIG. 1) between the supporting point and a mounting position of the front body structure 2 and a length of the supporting member 2a are short.
Referring to traces of a tire shown in FIG. 1, it is understood that in case a length of the supporting member 2a becomes long, a problem of the tire and the supporting member 2a coming into contact can be generated.
The traces of a tire and the vehicle body must maintain a proper gap.
It is generally the case that the problem of the front side member 1 being easily broken is hard to be solved because it is also hard to connect an additional support structure for the same reason above.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.